1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to desktop cabinet, and more particularly to a RTA modular desktop cabinet that is easily assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional furniture items such as cabinets are often expensive due to high labor cost required for assembling the cabinets. In addition, transport and storage costs are inflated by assembled furniture having empty chambers.
Ready-to-assemble (RTA) furniture reduces manufacturing, transport and storage costs are reduced. However, assembly of conventional RTA furniture requires at least one tool such as wrenches, screwdrivers, hex-keys or even power tools thereby dissuading some people from purchasing RTA furniture.
The present invention provides a RTA modular desktop cabinet to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional ready-to-assemble furniture and the traditional furniture.